cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexandre II of Vanivere
|image = Alexandre_d'Oleron-Vendome.png |order = Emperor of Vanivere |term_start = January 17, 2807 |term_end = |predecessor = Madeleine I |successor = |order2 = King of the Silver Millennium |term_start2 = August 28, 2808 |term_end2 = |predecessor2 = Position created |successor2 = |order3 = Crown Dauphin of Vanivere |term_start3 = May 5, 2789 |term_end3 = January 17, 2807 |predecessor3 = Princess Madeleine |successor3 = Prince Nicolas |birth_date = October 5, 2783 (age ) |birth_place = Lyon, Coruvel, Vanivere |death_date = |death_place = |nationality = |constituency = |party = Popular |rhouse = Oléron-Vendôme |spouse = Élisabeth van Midas (m. 2802–present) |issue = Nicolas d'Oléron-Vendôme Hayden d'Oléron-Vendôme |residence = Charmont Palace Châtillon, Coruvel, Vanivere |almamater = University of Châtillon University of Rochester |profession = , , |religion = Vaniveran Lutheran |signature = |website = |footnotes = }} Alexandre II of Vanivere (born Alexandre Michel Guillaume Lucas Endymion d'Oléron-Vendôme; October 5, 2783) is the reigning Emperor of the Vaniveran Empire. Ascending the throne at the age of twenty-three in 2807, Emperor Alexandre has become extremely popular among the Vaniveran populace. Aside from his imperial duties, Alexandre enjoys writing, drawing, and acting. Under the alias of Alexandre Michael Capet, Alexandre has appeared in a few films and in 2803, won the role of Dylan Lucas on The WM's Whispering Silence alongside his wife, Élisabeth, and his eldest son, Nicolas. Early life Born to Damien de Villiers and Madeleine d'Oléron-Vendôme et Villiers on October 5, 2783, Alexandre d'Oléron-Vendôme was the firstborn child of the Crown Dauphine of Vanivere, and thus, firstborn grandchild to Emperor Henri IV. Raised by his parents in the Palais de Vendôme, Alexandre was soon joined by a sister, Princess Alyse. Two years after the birth of his baby sister, Alexandre would begin attending the Royal Academy of Versailles, a prestigious school located in the imperial capital, Châtillon. In 2789, Alexandre's grandfather abdicated from the throne in favor of his eldest daughter, Madeleine. As the eldest child of the new monarch, Alexandre became the new Crown Dauphin of Vanivere. A year later, Alexandre and Alyse were joined by another sibling, Prince Henri. Appearing to be the perfect happy family in the eyes of the public, Alexandre's family was far from its appearance. His parents, Madeleine and Damien, were constantly fighting and arguing. Finally, at the age of twelve, Alexandre's parents divorced, leaving he and his younger siblings to live two separate lives with each parent. At fourteen, Alexandre and his siblings were allowed to live with their mother permanently, though Alyse and Henri still visited their father every few weeks. Alexandre, on the other hand, developed a cold relationship with his father and has not been to visit him since the age of fifteen. Looking to his stepfather and grandfather as father-figures, Alexandre grew up to become an intelligent, kind-hearted, and down-to-earth person. Following his graduation from the universities of Châtillon and Rochester, Alexandre began performing more of his duties as the Crown Dauphin. Career Political career Crown Dauphin of Vanivere As the eldest son of Empress Madeleine I, Alexandre d'Oléron-Vendôme became second-in-line to the Vaniveran throne. Because of his position, the young prince became the center of media attention along with his mother. Wishing to protect her children from media harassment, Madeleine began spending more time at Théméricourt, the Empress's favorite retreat located just outside the capital city. Due to his young age, Alexandre was obligated to perform duties as heir apparent to the throne. But after graduating from college, the Crown Dauphin began to take a more active role in the political duties of the Imperial Family. Receiving his degree from Châtillon, Alexandre became a personal assistant to his mother as empress. He also began learning more about the political system of the Empire from the Chancellor, Jeffrey Forrester. Emperor of Vanivere And in 2807, Madeleine I stepped down from the throne in favor of Alexandre. As the newly crowned Emperor of Vanivere, Alexandre II took on the former duties of his mother. Under Alexandre's reign, the Vaniveran Empire has seen economic and territorial expansion. Not long after his coronation, Alexandre set about organizing the space program to colonize Gaea's moon, Tethys. His work in the program resulted in the creation of the Silver Millennium, Vanivere's first major lunar colony since the reign of his grandfather, Henri IV. Acting career Alexandre began his studies to become an actor while attending the University of Rochester in Tharetagne. After receiving his degree, Alexandre landed the role of Dylan Lucas on The WM's Whispering Silence alongside his wife Élisabeth and best friend Hilarie Ross. He adopted the alias of Alexandre Michael Capet while attending Rochester. But as his duties as emperor began to interfere with his acting career, Alexandre was forced to temporarily leave Whispering Silence in 2808. For the next year, Alexandre would only make guest appearances as Dylan Lucas. But in the fall of 2809, he was able to return to the show as a main cast member along with his wife, his son, Hilarie, and the returning main characters from previous seasons. Personal life Family Alexandre II is a member of the House of Oléron-Vendôme, a powerful Celaeni royal house that has existed since the twenty-fifth century. The eldest son of Empress Madeleine, he has two younger siblings: Princess Alyse and Prince Henri. He also has one stepbrother, Jonathan Kensington. From his marriage to Élisabeth, Alexandre is the father of two sons, Nicolas ("Jamie") and Hayden. Growing up, Alexandre looked up to his maternal grandfather and stepfather as his father-figures due to his frosty relationship his real father. Since ascending the throne, Alexandre visits his grandfather often in Tharetagne, whereas he sees his stepfather almost everyday since his mother has taken up residence in Théméricourt. Alexandre and his mother, Madeleine, have a very good relationship with one another and remain very close. Since Empress Madeleine's abdication from the throne, Alexandre and his brother and sister spend much time with their mother, often being seen walking the streets of Châtillon on occasion. Relationships Élisabeth van Midas While attending the Royal Academy of Versailles, then-Prince Alexandre met Élisabeth van Midas, the new girl who had just recently moved from Breukelen. At their first meeting, Élisabeth was shy and did not talk much for the first few days. But as Alexandre and Élisabeth began to grow closer, Élisabeth found friends in Christine-Marie Bonaparte and Bethany Aarons. As the two grew up together, young Alexandre began to develop feelings for Élisabeth. But once they entered junior high, the two began to part ways, not really spending much time together. When Alexandre and Élisabeth entered their sophomore year in high school, the two friends once again started to grow close. Finally, in their tenth grade year, Alexandre and Élisabeth became a couple and started dating. Dating all the way through high school, Alexandre and Élisabeth became practically inseparable. And in June of 2802, Alexandre proposed at their favorite spot together: atop the Tour Élysée. Keeping their engagement low-key for the first couple of weeks, Alexandre and Élisabeth publicly announced their engagement in July. On December 22, 2802, in the beautiful snow-covered Valais Mountains, Alexandre and Élisabeth were married at Caudillé Castle. The wedding was held privately, with only friends and family in attendance and only a couple of wedding photographers. Living happily married lives together for the next three years, Élisabeth gave birth to their first child, a son, Prince Nicolas, on December 29, 2805. Since the birth of Nicolas, or "Jamie", Alexandre's marriage to Élisabeth has only grown stronger. Titles, styles, and honours Titles and styles Silver Millennium :Titles :* King of the Silver Millennium (August 28, 2808 - ) :Styles :* His Majesty (Ausust 28, 2808 - ) :Primary form of address :* His Majesty King Alexandre I of the Silver Millennium (August 28, 2808 - ) Vaurenere :Titles :* Prince of Vanivere (October 5, 2783 - January 17, 2807) :* Crown Dauphin of Vanivere (May 5, 2789 - January 17, 2807) :* Emperor of Vanivere (January 17, 2807 - ) :Styles :* His Royal Highness (October 5, 2783 - May 5, 2789) :* His Imperial Highness (May 5, 2789 - January 17, 2807) :* His Most August Majesty (January 17, 2807 - ) :Primary form of address :* His Royal Highness Prince Alexandre of Vanivere (October 5, 2783 - May 5, 2789) :* His Imperial Highness Prince Alexandre, Crown Dauphin of Vanivere (May 5, 2789 - January 17, 2807) :* His Most August Majesty Alexandre II, Emperor of Vanivere (January 17, 2807 - ) Honours Vaniveran honours :* Grand Master, Order of Saint Michael :* Grand Master, Order of the White Rose :* Grand Master, Order of the Crown Foreign honours European honours :* Category:Vanivere Category:Individuals